


Lock It Down

by lideeah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chastity Device, Cock Cages, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lideeah/pseuds/lideeah
Summary: Sam gives Dean a little gift before he goes away to college.





	Lock It Down

**Author's Note:**

> I caught part of the first episode of Supernatural and even though I skipped the fandom ages ago, this popped into my head.

The week before he leaves, Sam makes sure their dad is out of the way and corners Dean in their bedroom. "Got something for you," he says. He's only just learnt the authoritative tone that works on Dean - sometimes, just when they're alone together - but it's like a magic spell. Dean's adam's apple bobs as he swallows.

"Yeah?"

Sam presses the little package into his hand. "For while I'm gone," he says, and presses close before the frown can really settle on Dean's face. Kisses him, bites that full lower lip. "Look at it later."

* * *

It's three days before they get time alone again. The need to know hums under Sam's skin - Dean's not acting any different, and it's impossible to tell from eyeing his crotch. Not that Sam hasn't tried it. But the minute their dad's gone, he crowds Dean up against a door, cups his crotch through his pants. He can feel the metal of the cage, the bars constricting Dean, and it's like a punch to the gut. He groans.

"Put it on right away," Dean says, breathless. "I've been wearing it the whole time."

Sam has to _see_. He gets Dean's pants unbuckled, tugs the button free, pushes his hand into Dean's briefs. He finds the soft tip of Dean's cock at the end, brushes his finger over it and watches his brother jolt. He looks up at Dean with awe.

"Fuck," Dean says, his head tipping back against the wall. His face is flushed already.

"I know I can't really expect..." Sam gestures vaguely. "So you keep the key. I just... For a reminder. While I'm gone. If you want it."

"Shut up, Sammy," Dean says, pulling him closer. "You gonna let me out? You gonna let me come, Sammy?"

The sense of power hits him like an electric shock. "Maybe if you ask real nice," he says, slowly. Finds the right tone and watches Dean, the shudder that runs through him before he relaxes.

* * *

He makes Dean keep the key, even when Dean offers it to him. Watches him tuck it away in his wallet, his eyes on Sam the whole time.

* * *

Sam doesn't want to think about it. Doesn't want to wonder. It's been years, and Jess is waiting for him back home, and he's left behind this life and everything that comes with it, the screwed up sick jolt he got from locking his brother's cock in a cage and threatening to throw away the key. But he has to know. He has to _know_. Dean's out, but he's left his wallet behind, lying on the side, and Sam - Sam doesn't think, doesn't let himself, just grabs it and finds the inner pocket, slides his finger over the shape of the key.

"I'm wearing it," Dean says, just behind him, voice rough. Sam nearly jumps a mile because he didn't hear Dean come in, but he can't blame the way his heart pounds on that. "I've been wearing it. Still yours, Sam."

There's no answer Sam can give to that, no answer that would be fair on anyone. "Jess," he says, vaguely.

"Doesn't mean I don't still belong to you," Dean says, low and hot, and then he's gone again, the wallet with him. Sam's blood sings with it, with the urge to grab him and pin him back against the door and just breathe with him, share air like they shared blood and danger and so many years. The urge to touch him, the way he remembers all too well.

His phone buzzes in his pocket. Jess. 'Coming home tonight? xxxx'

Sam doesn't let himself hesitate before he replies.


End file.
